


More Than Meets The Eye

by psychedelique



Category: Crystal x Gigi, RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ballerina Gigi, F/F, Love Triangle, Multi, SK8ter Boi AU, Skater Crystal, Will add more characters along the way, crygi, will add more tags as the story goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychedelique/pseuds/psychedelique
Summary: Too bad that you couldn't seeSee the girl Crystal could beThere is more that meets the eyeI see the soul that is inside~Based from Avril Lavigne's Sk8ter Boi but with different twists.
Relationships: Crystal Methyd/Daya Betty, Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd, Jackie Cox/Jan Sport
Comments: 16
Kudos: 33





	1. Reunion Party

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm starting another Crygi fic!!  
> I am dedicating this first chapter to my DGFC girls for giving me this idea and for always encouraging me and the members to write... well more like bully than encourage but yeah. I love you all!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic and comment down below for your thoughts!!

_Present Day, 2020._

Music blasted from the speakers as a group of people assembled in the middle of the room, dancing and singing along as they watch a small band of performers on stage. They had drinks in their hands as they had their merriment in the center. On the other side of the room was the open bar where a pair of ladies in their late 20’s gathered. They were all dressed up, one wearing a long red sequined dress with a slit on the left exposing her smooth lower limb and the other wearing a short sparkly sleeveless black dress and her long blonde beach waves that reached down until her lower back. They were waiting for their drinks to be served when another pair came rushing to where they were.

“You’re here! I missed you so much!” Jan, the loudest of the bunch, who was wearing the sparkly black dress approached the group. She wrapped her arms around a taller girl named Widow, who was wearing a tan pantsuit with her black hair slicked back, who in return greeted the girls with a warm embrace. The ladies all gathered together at the bar, exchanging tight hugs as they were welcomed to the party. The sound of heels clacking onto the floor were all over as the girls moved from one place to another to greet their friends.

“Long time no see. It really has been awhile. How are you, Jackie?” The lady wearing the red dress stood in front of a delight who was wearing a yellow and brown retro-looking pantsuit, her dark hair tied up in a high ponytail, leaving her bangs hanging on her forehead.

Jackie hugged her back before muttering, “You are looking gorgeous, Ms. Heidi. Is this what happens when you become a successful movie actress?”

“I’m blessed and highly favoured, thank you very much.”

The girl sporting the short black dress glanced at the Persian delight with a small smile on her face. Their eyes met for a second as they exchanged a small hello. Their silence was broken when a loud entrance came walking to them.

“What do you all think of this snack, hoes?” A tall lady wrapped in a tight bubblegum pink dress, matching her long and pink straight hair -which she was infamous for back in their youth days- walked into the scene. She was accompanied by a shorter girl who put on a short lavender dress with bows on each sleeve matched with smaller bows wrapped around the bottom of her chest.

“Daegen and Lux! There you all are!” Jan squealed as she threw herself towards the two ladies who were walking towards them. The group welcomed the two before offering them a drink from the open bar. Giggles and chatters were all over the end of the room as the group of girlfriends came together.

It had been a long time since the girls were gathered in one place after they all graduated from high school and led separate yet successful lives. Most of them moved out of their small town and went to different states to study for their university. For Jan, the blonde-haired girl who was wearing a short black dress went to Boston to study theater. Heidi stayed in their hometown until she was discovered through a dance competition and went to Los Angeles to have a flourishing acting career. Widow went to Pennsylvania to finish her medical studies. Harvard was the destination for Jackie, who took up Law School. The shorter girl with the bow dress, Lux, went to San Francisco to study Fashion. Daegen moved to New Jersey and was signed in a record label. Another one also signed with a record label and had a successful career with her band. One girl went to UCLA to finish her Fine Arts degree while the other came with Jan to Boston to pursue Ballet.

“Where is everyone? Have you all seen Gigi? Jan, text Gigi. Tell her we are all here.” Widow took out her phone as well to ring the aforementioned girl who they believe was never late for these kinds of gatherings.

“She said her Uber was caught on traffic. She’ll be here in a few.” The blonde-haired girl replied before putting her phone inside her small purse. After getting their drinks, they all headed to a large table by the stage where they all had a great view of the band performing live. The band was composed of the dark-haired punk girl who served as their guitarist and vocalist, one playing the keyboard, a bassist and a drummer.

“Wow, look at our Daya. Who would believe she and her band would come this far? I heard they all had a fully-booked gig and tour.” Jackie commented as she walked around the table, quietly deciding which place to take, the one beside the blonde-haired girl or the empty seat beside the actress. She took the latter. 

“The real question is, who think Jake would really have the guts to come to this reunion after breaking all these stupid bitches’ hearts?” Daegen chimed in as she eyed the charming drummer sitting at the back part of the stage.

“I didn’t know you go by the name ‘stupid bitches’ now, Daegen.” Lux interrupted which earned loud oohs, ahhs, and finger snaps from the group as well as a middle finger from the pink-haired girl beside her.

They were all having their catch ups, asking how each other were and updates on their careers and lives when a tall girl entered the room. She gracefully walked towards the table near the stage, her long blonde hair tied on a low ponytail, exposing her sharp jaw and captivating face, her gray floral dress and knee-length tulle skirt floating and flowing weightlessly as she made her way to her friends. A deep plunging neckline exposed her fair-skinned chest which was matched by a deeper cut down her arched back caught the attention of some people around her. The group of girlfriends also noticed which made them stand up and run to their friend.

“Gigi, there you are!” Widow was the first one to notice her as she went and wrapped her in a tight embrace. The others stood up from their seats and went to where their friend was. They all led her to their table and she sat beside Jan.

“How have you been, girl? It’s been a while.” Jackie asked her friend, giving her a tiny smile. “You seem really busy these day.”

“I’ve been seeing your shows. Wow, you are as stunning as always. My producers want to contact you and your dance company so you can have an appearance on one of my upcoming movies. ” Heidi mentioned as she dug into her purse before handing Gigi a call card. She pursed her lips as she realized she spoiled a fact about her upcoming film but shrugged it off when she thought it was just her friends who knew.

“I love your show. Do you still design the dresses and costumes that you wear on your recitals? They are works of art. One time, I brought Crystal and Daya with me on your show in Chica-“ Lux received a slight elbow nudge under the table from Daegen which cut her sentence in the middle. The group noticed a shift on the ballerina’s face as a specific name was mentioned in their conversation. “What I mean is that your dresses are a masterpiece. Do you still make them? Maybe we can have a collaboration or something some other time.”

“Sure.” Gigi tried to ignore what was bothering her and focus on the group’s discussion but her mind kept going back to the name that accidentally slipped out of Lux’ tongue. _Crystal_. It had been a long while since she heard that name, or even came upon anything new about the girl she once knew. They were from the same group of friends and everyone was warm towards each other, except the two. They were once close until specific events happened that drifted the two apart.

“I’m going to the snack bar. Anything you want from there?” Jackie stood up and offered to help the group get some snacks.

“Get me some nachos, this snack needs some snack.” Daegen responded as she tucked her pink hair to her ear, looking at the nearby table which seated an attractive yet unfamiliar man whom she thought didn’t go to their school back then.

“I also want some nachos, Jackie. Thank you.” Heidi added which gained some surprised reactions and gasps from her friends. She rolled her eyes jokingly before she replied, “It’s cheat day today. Don’t you all worry about me. My manager won’t know.”

“Get me some fries too.” Lux replied while she looked down on her phone, scanning her Instagram stories.

“I’ll help you with that, I’m gonna go get some food for myself too.” Jan stood up from her chair, pulling her short dress neatly down her thighs. The silent girl beside her stood up as well, offering to help the two get some snacks for the table.

Gigi mindlessly followed the two girls as they walked towards the snack bar, her eyes wandering around the large hall as she looked for any familiar face. Or rather an unwanted face she expected to meet yet dreaded to see. Looks were shot towards their direction as some of their former classmate recognized the tall lady, gazing into her ever delicate beauty which she had ever since she was younger. As she continued to follow the two, she bumped on the corner of the snack bar which brought her back to her senses. Meanwhile, Jan and Jackie made their way to the snack bar in silence. They walked beside each other without saying a word.

“Let me help you with that.” As Jackie was getting some toppings for their nachos, the blonde-haired girl chimed in and took the plate from her. Their fingers slightly touched as the Persian girl handed the plate towards Jan, which made them look away shyly before she continued putting the toppings. They walked around the long snacks table and got some more food to put on their tray.

“How have you been doing, Jackie?” Jan tried to break the silence between the two of them as she quickly scanned her brain to find topics to talk with the other girl. “I heard you had a successful divorce case last month. How was it?”

“Oh, it was really difficult. I mean, most of the cases I handle are challenging and they are all stressing me out sometimes but I can get through it.”

“Of course you can, you’re really intelligent even back in high school. I always knew you would make it big.” Jan offered a warm smile towards Jackie’s direction which was reciprocated immediately. “How about… that guy you posted a year ago. How are the two of you? Going strong?”

“Who? Oh you mean Lucas? He is old news. We’ve been broken up for a few months now.” Jackie picked up a plate of fries and a few dips on the side and put it on their tray that Jan was holding.

“I’m sorry about that, Jackie.” Concern painted on Jan’s face as she looked at the dark-haired lady in front of her.

“No worries. You know me, I am much more focused on my career. Wait, how about you? Are you dating anyone?” The blonde-haired girl shook her head as she picked up another snack to put on their group’s table. The two made their way back to the table, Jan following behind Jackie. A little smile crept on her face which she tried her best to hide as she replayed their small talk back at the snacks table.

They returned back to their table and placed the plates of snack in front of their friend when Daegen asked, “Bitch, where’s Gigi? Did you seriously leave her by the snacks bar?”

The two panicked and scanned the room while they look for their quiet friend. The others were cackling alongside Gigi who went back to the table before the pair did. “I can’t believe they forgot about me. They were too busy in their own bubble.” 

Jan and Jackie’s stunned faces made the bunch laugh louder. As the blonde-haired girl went back to her seat beside Gigi, she hit her by the shoulder while pouting. “I hate you.”

The ballerina leaned in closer to Jan and whispered near her ear, “I love you. You were too busy flirting with Jackie, I don’t want to be a burden.” It earned her a small elbow nudge and a glare which made her giggle.

Daegen stood up from her seat and positioned her phone far enough from her to capture all of her friends in one frame. “Let’s take a picture!” They all tried to fit in one small screen, showing their happiest smile as they were once again gathered after long years of being apart. Suddenly, their lips turned into an O-shape as they noticed two additional people joining them in their photo session.

“The devil is here.” Daegen put down her phone as she ran towards the two figures on the opposite end of the table. The group cheered as they welcomed the new pair that joined them.

“Our star is here! Wow, girl, you are so cool back there on stage.” Lux declared as she put her hands on top of a very tall girl’s shoulder. She was wearing a white and black dress, the skirt cut in a disorganized way which perfectly matched her messy yet beautiful set of dark hair and dark makeup. 

“Daya! I didn’t expect you and your band could come. I thought you were all busy touring.” Jackie added as she put a whole nacho chip inside her mouth, indulging in the snacks they brought earlier.

“Of course I will always have time for all of you. Plus, the alumni committee booked us for a good price so who could pass the opportunity up?” Daya, the lead vocalist of the band let out a soft chuckle as she walked around the table to greet her girlfriends.

She was accompanied by a shorter girl, her striking sapphire blue hair cut right above her shoulder where a silver sparkly jacket hovered, her white ruffled blouse tucked in her black leather pants. Her friends’ eyes darted towards her which earned her some proud smile and smirks. “Let’s all give an applause to the always and forever not following the dress code, Miss Crystal Elizabeth.”

The bunch’s laughter echoed the area as they all welcomed their friends to the table. They scooted to the side to make some space for the last pair who completed their group. Daya sat down beside Daegen, putting a chair beside her to let Crystal sit down.

“Hello, hello. Oh you’re all so nice, it’s just me don’t worry. I’ll sign autographs later.” The sapphire-haired girl jokingly declared as she took a seat beside Daya. She greeted everyone on the table until her eyes landed on the person sitting across from her. The two locked eyes for a quick second before looking away back to their friends. Gigi fixed her shoulder and sat back up straight, turning to Jan and silently chatting with her. Meanwhile, Crystal focused her attention to the other members of the table, exchanging jokes and stories with them. Even though they tried their best to ignore each other, they still held a few glances across the table.


	2. Red Cups and Pink Jackets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for the kudos and nice words I’ve received for the first chapter. Love you all!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic and tell me your thoughts!!

_One Winter Friday Night, 2009._

The exams were finally done and the best way for the high school students was to celebrate through a party hosted by one of the football jock who got a huge house big enough to accommodate their batch. They all gathered in the house almost at the outskirts of their small town. When the students arrived, they were all faced with blasting music and colorful lights, drinks inside the large refrigerator by the kitchen. Although they were not yet really allowed to drink, the jock’s parents spoiled him and let him have as much alcohol as he can to serve to his party guests.

There was also karaoke by the living room where some of the music students hung out to sing all night long. A large group of people also assembled by the center of the house where they all danced their hearts out. Some got together by the side of the pool as they played with table tennis and beer pong on the long table. At the other side of the pool there was a huge area patterned with grass and some pavement. It was surely an enormous house, perfect for the party that evening.

The group of Daegen, Daya, Crystal, Lux and Jackie were all invited. They were friends from the magazine club of their school, Daegen being the school gossip and writer, Daya as the photographer, Crystal and Lux were the graphic artists, and Jackie the chief editor. They all seemed a diverse group of friends but gladly they were all perfect matches for one another.

The five young teenagers entered the party, making their way instantly to the back by the pool with drinks in hand. They had a large empty spot for themselves, watching over everyone in sight as they enjoyed the gathering. Crystal lit up a blunt she was hiding inside her pocket and putting in on her lips.

“They might see you, Crystal.” Jackie eyed her with a deep concern look on her face. Crystal shrugged it off and took a deep inhale of her joint. She was vibing beside Daya, her feet rocking her skateboard from side to side as she scanned the party. Her eyes landed on a group of girls from the other end of the pool near the kitchen. They were all dressed in the same pink jacket with their backs perfectly straight, reflecting such confidence, which caught her attention.

“I’ve never seen them before, I think. Who are they?” She pointed her chin towards the group, her hands resting on the floor, leaning back comfortably. The short girl, Lux, stood up and waved a hand eagerly towards their direction, greeting them with a soft smile on her face. The other group made their way towards Lux’s spot, waving back at her.

A blonde girl appeared in sight, wrapping her arms around Lux into a warm hug. When she release the smaller girl, she put her arm around her waist and leaned closer to her as she looked at Lux’s group. “Hi! How are you?” She greeted enthusiastically.

Crystal was taken aback at the sudden energy that appeared before her, making her take another inhale of her joint.

“Hey guys, these are Widow, Heidi, Jan, and Gigi. They are part of the dance group and they asked me to help them with some costumes for their upcoming dance contest. I spend my free period with them sometimes. That’s where I go when I am not with you girls.” Lux made sure to introduce them one by one to her friends.

Widow was the captain of Alpha Synergy, the dance troupe they were in. It was the most famous dance group in their school and they were the ones who join competitions outside of their district which earned them a very respectable recognition. Heidi and Jan were her best friends and the second-in-command when it comes to decisions and plans for the team. The two of them together with Widow were excellent dancers in the hip hop genre, which was mainly the focus of their team. Jan was also the blonde girl who approached Lux earlier. Gigi was another member who was also in charge of the team’s costumes, that’s why she was friends with Lux and asked for her help for the upcoming contest. Her forte was ballet and contemporary dance, which was quite different from what the group did but was still helpful in some of their choreography.

“Girls, these are Daegen, Daya, Jackie, and Crystal.” Lux continued, introducing her friends to the dance group members. “They are my friends from the magazine club.”

“We are her only friends.” Daegen interrupted which obtained a laugh from the others except Lux. She lightly hit Daegen by the arm, rolling her eyes, before sitting beside her.

“Do you mind if we stay here with you? All the spots are taken and there are way too many people on the dance floor. Gigi here doesn’t feel like interacting with anyone so we just want to chill.” Heidi asked, as she checked if they have some space left to accompany more people.

“Sure. We don’t really feel like talking with anyone inside too. We’re just here for the drinks.” Daya responded with a kind smile as she shook her red cup full of booze. She glanced at the quiet tall girl behind Jan, furrowing her eyebrow together before shrugging it all off. She noticed how silent she was but decided not to ask anything.

“What’s wrong with her?” As if Crystal can read Daya’s mind, she pointed her chin towards Gigi who was silently twirling a piece of her hair, looking around the pool area. The words that only left her lips were her saying hello to the new group they joined in.

Gigi realized that she was the one being asked when she felt Jan’s hand holding her by the waist. She pursed her lips before she started talking. “I’m fine.” Her friends were already aware of her being the silent type the first time she meet people. However, when she was on the mood, she knew how to make jokes and be fun around the group. For now, she was still shy and not used to having new set of friends.

It was something she had been working on for the entirety of her high school. It’s not that she was afraid to have new people around her, she’s just shy being surrounded by strangers. It was also the reason she joined the dance group, she was trying to connect more and well, not be as timid. However, when she’s on stage, her shell comes off and she becomes the confident performer that she was. It was just hard for her to connect to people sometimes.

“I’m getting us some drinks, anything else you want to have?” Jackie, being the caring mother of her group, stood up and offered to go to kitchen and bring drinks for everyone.

Widow looked at Heidi to help out in getting drinks but Jan interrupted, “I’ll help.”

“Get me two bottles of this, please.” Daegen lifted up the bottle of the drink they were all drinking. After that, she went back looking at her phone, texting.

“Make it four.” Crystal chimed in before taking another puff of her blunt. The shy girl noticed it and slightly raised an eyebrow to the thing the sapphire-haired girl was holding. The girl noticed it which in response raised an eyebrow towards Gigi. “What?”

Gigi shook her head wordlessly as she sat herself beside Widow.

The group became acquainted as they started talking about the previous examinations, their clubs, and all their interests. Apparently, the two bunches were similar in some ways. Despite having different clubs and cliques, they got along easily.

Crystal glanced at the ballerina from time to time, intrigued as she noticed her try to talk and mingle with the new bunch. She didn’t look back at her, making her feel ignored in some way but she decided to brush it off with a puff of her cig.

“Your phone will melt if you keep on staring at it.” Jackie nudged her friend Daegen, bringing her back to her consciousness. The pink-haired girl had been staring on her phone for a while, anticipating something to come.

“Boyfriend problems?” Widow asked as she took a sip of her drink. Daegen rolled her eyes, which earned a chuckle from the dance group leader. “Maybe your boyfriend just didn’t want to come to the party. Don’t mind him. Let’s just have some fun. Exams are over!”

The group lifted their red cups as they bumped them into each other, cheering at their first examinations that year were already done. Gladly, everyone seemed to be expecting good grades as they all knew they had performed well, which gave them more reasons to just let go and celebrate that evening.

“Well, he’s not really my _boyfriend_.” Daegen announced after taking a sip of her beverage. She coughed a bit at the bitter taste running down her throat before continuing her statement. “We’re just casual.”

“Unlabeled? Oooh child.” Heidi chimed in as she placed her hand on top of Daegen’s shoulder. “How long have you two been going out?”

“Three weeks? A month? I actually don’t know. I met him after the first football match this school year? How long has it been?”

“Girl, that’s like last September. It’s almost Christmas now, in two weeks.” Jackie commented, shaking her head. “Well, we told her she should ask him what they are already.”

“Eh, what’s the point of asking him about it? Again, we are just casual. We like each o-“ She was cut off in the middle of her sentence as her phone lit up, receiving a text message. However, her shoulder slumped as it was just her sister asking her about something at home.

Meanwhile, Gigi found herself staring at the skateboard beneath Crystal’s feet. She had never tried one before and was scared, for she might break her bones, disabling her to continue dancing.

Crystal noticed where her eyes were and so she tried to start a conversation. “Do you skate?” In which Gigi shook her head.

“Come on, you should try it sometime.” Gigi just offered her a small smile before taking a sip and went back to looking around the area in silence.

Crystal stood up and took her skateboard, showing a few tricks to her new friends. Gigi was watching, mesmerized at how easy and light the sapphire-haired teenager was doing it. Then, she stopped in front of the blonde ballerina before offering her hand. The latter just looked up at her, shaking her head profusely despite her friends’ encouragement.

It puzzled Crystal, her lips turning into a pout and eyebrows furrowing together at the sight of the very silent girl. She went to sit beside Daya, who offered her the red cup she was drinking from. She leaned her side against her as she observed the girl conversing with the other members of the group and wasn’t as quiet and was rather talkative with the others, unlike when she was talking with her. _Is something wrong with me?_ She asked herself before turning towards Daya who was pouring some liquid on her cup when she noticed it empty.

“Thanks, Daya.” The blue-haired girl offered her friend a smile before chucking down her drink. The dark-haired girl stood up beside Crystal and offered to get more food. Daegen went with her, her phone still in her hand.

The bunch continued to have their own little bubble at the end of the pool, chitchatting and getting to know each other. They weren’t able to realize how long their two friends have gone until they saw a figure running back to their spot.

“Girls, have you all seen Daegen?” Daya said as she came back from the kitchen holding a red cup and a bag of chips.

Before they could even reply, they heard a loud commotion on the dance floor. They watched from the glass windows of the house as they saw a pink-haired girl in the middle of the crowd, talking in what seemed like an intimidated tone with a tall guy before she slapped his cheek and walked back angrily to her group of friends. Her face was red, eyes clouded with tears that she tried her best to hold back. She picked up her small purse and walked to the parking lot.

Lux was quick to follow Daegen as she stormed out of the party, Daya and Crystal tailing afterwards. As the sapphire-haired girl stood up, Gigi’s eyes darted on her black and white striped tights which matched the taller girl beside her. To her, it looked cool but somehow bizarre, the girl’s sense of fashion quite unique in contrast to what the others party-goers were sporting. She watched the girl as she skate around the pool and out to her friends, flawlessly making her way.

Jackie was the last to stand up, turning to their new friends. “You can all come with us if you want. We’re probably heading to Daegen’s place or to the cliff, you can just follow us by car.”

Widow looked at her group who nodded back at her before following them towards the parking area. The two groups got in to their respective vehicles before driving towards their destination.

Gigi was sitting on the passenger’s seat beside Widow as she drove off. She noticed the pick-up truck in front of them, her eyes directing towards the girl at the back smoking as they drove off. They met eyes, Crystal jerking an eyebrow up as she looked back at the ballerina.


	3. Under the Moonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I’m sorry this took over a week to be updated. Real life is just getting too much for me but I’m trying my best to write. However, please expect for slow updates. I’m sorry. Thank you for waiting. I hope you enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic and leave me your thoughts below!! <3

Two vehicles parked along the edge on the hilltop, the overlooking view of the city below them painted their scenery. The lights from below lighted the small cliff, enabling them to have a little source of brightness under than the luminescence brought by the moonlight.

The two groups merged once more as Heidi blasted the music coming from the car’s radio louder for them to all hear. They all gathered by the pick-up truck, getting their red cups once again and cheering.

They were all partying by the back of the car when they realized one person was left inside the car, silently staring at her phone. Jackie went in and talked to Daegen silently which the others tried not to listen to.

It didn’t take a while before the pink-haired girl joined them, bumped her cup and downed her drink before screaming by the cliff, “Fuck all guys! They are all pieces of worthless shit!” She yelled at the top of her lungs which gained a few giggles from the girls before they all said “Yeah!” in agreement to her.

“You know, I don’t think I’m gonna be dating anyone in a long time. I’m going to focus on myself, love myself and all that.” Daegen said in a tone that seems to be trying to convince herself rather than being extremely sure about it.

“What happened back there anyway?” Jan asked as if reading the minds of the whole bunch. True, they were clueless to what took place and they all had no courage to ask during the car ride to the cliff.

Lux was the first to explain, assuming what she might have seen that moment from the party. “Well, Noah suddenly appeared in the party… and was dancing with another girl.” She looked at Daegen to confirm her statement which the pink-haired girl continued.

“Yeah, he told me he was going to rest for the night because he fried his brains out from the exams but…” She shrugged before taking another sip of her drink. “I saw him dancing with this girl from our PE class. She’s not even good at sports. What’s to like about her?”

Widow cleared her throat before she stood up in the middle of the two cars, bopping to the beat that was being played from the radio. “Forget about boys. Speaking of dancing, you should all join me here and dance along.”

Soon after, half of the group joined Widow while the rest stayed at the back of the car, watching their friends. Gigi was sitting at the edge of the truck, letting her feet dangle as she looked at the overlooking view in front of them. Crystal went to sit beside her, joining in her silence. She dug her hand inside her pocket and picked up another cigarette, lighting it up and taking a puff. The blonde just looked at her, tilting her head to the side as she observed the teenager.

Gigi was trying to pinpoint where she might have met her before. The sapphire waves coming down from her head, the silver nose ring, the black and silver earrings on her earlobes, the black blouse topped with a denim jacket, a short black skirt over a stripped black and white tights. They all looked like she have seen it before. The girl beside her looked like trouble, with her blue-hair being the accent against her black and white outfit. She appeared to be like someone Gigi would choose last when asked to pick partners in their PE classes but here she was sitting beside her by the cliff.

“What? Do you want some?” Crystal offered, handing her the roll of cigarette in her fingers. Gigi refused politely, offering her a small smile.

“I don’t smoke. Isn’t that bad for you? Plus you’re also drinking.”

“Well, Ms. Goode, thanks for your concern but I’ll be fine.”

“How did you know me? Do we have classes together?” The blonde tilted her head to the side as she glanced at the person beside her.

“The question is do I attend classes? Haha kidding. I think we used to have History back in second year. Now I’m not entirely sure. Maybe English or Literature?”

“Mhm.” The blonde hummed under her breath, playing with her cup that was placed on her lap. “Since when did you start smoking? Do you always have that with you? Is it like a thing for someone like you?

“What do you mean someone like me? Am I like an alien or something?” Crystal darted her eyes towards the blonde beside her, watching her laugh at her question. “What’s funny about it?”

“No no, I mean, like you. Uhm, people who skates and likes metal rock stuff.” The ballerina was fiddling with her cup, staring at the clear content inside it. She watched the ripples as it bounced against the wall of the container.

“Metal rock stuff? Me? It’s not a match. Wait, do you mean because I dress up like this I like dark stuff already? I mean it’s not offensive but woah with the stereotype.” The sapphire-haired girl placed her hand on her chest, her lips turning into an O-shape as she imitate a hurt gasp, making the girl beside her chuckle lightly.

“Oh my, I’m sorry. It’s just th-“

“Yeah, I know I look like someone who likes those kinds of stuff just because of the way I dress and what I do with my skateboard, but believe me, I’m not. Not that they are not good choices of music tho, it’s just not my style.” Gigi looked down again at her cup, frowning. “Hey, it’s fine. I’m not mad.”

“But I’m really sorry for assuming things. I-“

“I said it’s fine. Come on, chill.” Crystal nudged the girl beside her with her elbow. She took another inhale of her joint before she puffed it out. The other girl just glanced at her with a faint smile on her face before looking at the view in front of them once more. She adjusted her pink jacket wrapping around her shoulders, pulling it tighter closer to her body to feel warmth. Crystal couldn’t help but notice the shifting beside her. She scooted closer towards the blonde. “I have an extra jacket in the truck. Do you want me to get it for you?”

“Oh no need. You can use it later cause I think it’s gonna get colder soon.” The blonde responded as she swing her legs while looking at the horizon. The blue-haired girl jump down from the back of the truck and jogged to get her coat. As Crystal returned back to Gigi’s side, she put it over her shoulder and let her hands rest on them firmly but not too tight.

“I’ll get it from you later when I need it. You can use it for now.”

Meanwhile, in the makeshift dance floor, the bunch of girls were enjoying the time of their lives. They all cheered, dancing along to the songs in synchrony as if they were all part of a dance group. It was a Britney Spears song that everyone was familiar with. Their giggles and singing echoed the area as they had their little party.

Jan and Jackie paired with each other as they danced to the song. They grooved and swayed their hips to the song as they had a little chat over the loud music.

“You are good at dancing, Jan.” Jackie commented, watching as the other girl in front of her bopped to the beat of the song from the radio.

“Well, of course. I am part of the dance group, remember?” The short blonde took a swig of her drink which caused her to cough a bit as she felt the alcohol run through her throat. “Woah. This is strong. But anyway, you are not bad yourself. You have some good dance moves. You should join us, maybe. So we could get to hang out more!” Jackie shook her head at the suggestion as she took her hand and twirled her around, which made the two laugh.

“I don’t want to embarrass myself any further. Plus, I have the school magazine to focus on to. I like peaceful spaces more.”

“But it’ll be fun. Come on, I can teach you our dance routines some time.” Jan offered as she continued her mini dance.

“No, but thanks, really. I just like dancing here with all of you. Plus dance while drunk is much more fun.”

“Should I always give you drinks just to let loose? I think that would be really bad for you, we both know that.” Jackie took her hand again and spun her around.

“Oh no, I’m sorry.” A light-headed Jan accidentally stepped on the Persian girl’s foot, making her slightly wince in pain. She bent her knee and reached for her foot which Jan held as well, trying to caress it. “I’m really sorry, Ja-“

“Jackie, my name’s Jackie.” The brunette offered her a kind smile as they both tried to sooth the pain on her foot.

“Wait, let me get something cold. Just stay there.” Jan looked around as she tried to locate the pick-up truck with her blurry vision, which was behind Jackie. She hurried towards the car only to bump against Jackie once again. “Oops, I did it again.”

That made the brunette roll her eyes with the joke she tried to share, letting out soft chuckles. “I think it would be best if I go with you. Who knows how many feet you’re going to bump with and step on your way to the car.” 

“Hi Lux. Are you having fun?” Jan noticed Gigi approaching them who was gently swaying her hips as she danced along the music. She met eyes with Jackie who shook her head at the statement of the tipsy girl.

“She surely is drunk. It was Gigi, Jan.” Jackie led the way towards Widow’s car, settling Jan inside before she went to get a cold drink for her feet.

Gigi found Widow and Heidi on their makeshift dance floor as she felt the alcohol kicking in to her system. It helped her loosen up, allowing her to enjoy the music and bop along with her friends even with the company of people she just met. She lifted her arms into the air, feeling the melody flowing through her veins.

Back at the truck, Daya was hanging out with Crystal, the two of them standing and leaning at the roof of the car, watching their friends in their dancefloor. They silently stood by each other, passing the cigarette as they let the other enjoy the winter breeze paired with their joint.

“That Gigi doesn’t seem to be that quiet, hm?” Crystal broke the silence, turning to Daya as she pass the cig to her.

“Is she not? Oh yeah, I saw you two talking earlier. In all fairness, you made her laugh. I thought she’ll be a tough cookie to break even though she seem really soft.” The taller girl commented as she poured some drink onto Crystal’s cup. Daya then followed where the other was looking at before laying her eyes on the girl beside her, letting out a soft sigh.

“She’s quite something…” The smaller one trailed off as she locked her eyes on the ballerina, watching her dance with the bunch of girls. Her hair was flawlessly bouncing against her shoulders as she jumped around to the beat, her giggles echoing onto their small spot by the cliff. Crystal noticed the moonlight reflecting on her as if her skin was glistening under the moon’s touch.

_Present Day, 2020._

The group were all at their large table by the stage, waiting for the program to officially start. They knew they had come earlier than the time but they did that as to have a longer time to be with their girlfriends as well as to update each other with their current lives. It had been some years since they all came together in one place. They were always incomplete for the past years that they had gathered. Sometimes it would be Lux, Daegen, Daya, and Crystal when they all went to visit Crystal and Lux in California. Sometimes it would be Daegen, Jackie, Jan, and Gigi in the East Coast to watch a musical. There was also a year when they almost were complete. It was during a tour Gigi and her dance company did back in their hometown. Everyone was available that weekend except for Crystal who was having her hell week for her finals in her art degree.

That reunion party was the first time after years that they were complete. Surely, they missed each other. They were all in relief as they all didn’t lose touch of each other especially with the growth of social media back in their college days which made it easier for the group to keep in touch. It also made them be as close as they used to be back in high school. It was as if they were never apart. At least for most of them.

“I’ll be right back. The band is calling me, I think there’s something wrong with the instruments. Later.” The dark-haired vocalist bid a short goodbye to her girlfriends as she walked back to the side of the stage and approaching her bandmates.

“So Lux, how has it been with you? I heard you started your own small boutique. When we go to San Francisco maybe we can all visit your store.” Jan mentioned as she picked up a piece of nacho chip and shoved it in her mouth, turning to look at the small blonde girl across the table.

“Business is going great, really. Lately, people have been fond of the vintage dresses that I make. They were asking if I also do customized pieces.”

“Do you also do wedding dress, Lux?” Heidi asked from one side of the table, smiling from ear to ear as she shifted her eyes around the table. Eyes darted back on her in confusion. “What? I’m just asking.”

“Is it for a movie? Wow, I thought you have a lot of costume designers already. That would be a pleasure to work in your movie tho. But I don’t make wedding dresses. I can give you some of my friends’ number from college.” Lux took her phone from her small purple bag as she looked for her friends’ contact information.

“Something is fishy here…” Widow shot a look towards the actress as she playfully looked around while whistling. “Hey, don’t tell us…”

Heidi then showed a flashing diamond ring that she wore on her left hand which surprised the whole table. It earned loud squeals and cheers from her girlfriends as they ran towards her. “Oh my gosh, Di, I didn’t know you are getting married!”

“We are so happy for you!”

“Congratulations!” A few of the people around their table looked at their direction since their noise were getting louder but the group didn’t mind. They are used to all the stares they get when they are all having fun.

“Wait, does the media know already? I’m pretty sure I follow all news about you. How come this didn’t come out yet?” Daegen said as she wrapped her arms around Heidi excitedly.

“Well well well, I made sure you all are the first ones to know. He proposed just this last week for our 11th anniversary. Can you believe it? I’m getting hitched!”

“Oh gosh, finally. It’s about time, don’t you think?” The group chuckled at Widow’s statement.

Out of nowhere, Jan burst into fits of laughter, covering her mouth as she tried to silenced herself but to no avail. The whole table looked at her in confusion as she continued laughing on her own. “Wait wait, hahahaha. I’m sorry. I just… hahahaha…remembered something.”

“It better be worth the laugh or you have to find your new table, Janette.” Daegen threw a table napkin towards her direction but it landed on Widow’s plate. This made the blonde laugh some more. Jackie had to offer her a glass of water to help her calm down.

“Okay, so here it goes. I suddenly remembered this thing back in high school. I am not sure if we were friends already but it did happen during dance rehearsals and the table napkin is so funny as if it read my mind because it was a story about Widow.” The taller girl shot daggers through her eyes towards Jan’s direction, murmuring “don’t you dare.”

“I love you, Widow.” Jan mouthed back before continuing with her story. “Alright, so dance rehearsals. We were all there, of course practicing and then suddenly, we heard a very loud ‘WHERE IS MY GODDAMN PHONE’ from the front of the stage. We were about to have a run-through of our routine but her phone was “missing”.” She did some air quotes with her fingers.

Gigi, who was on her phone, started giggling as well as she remembered the story Jan was referring to. “Widow just got mad at us and we have no idea why because we were all on our own groups stretching and warming up for the rehearsals.”

“Then Widow said, ‘I swear, if you all don’t bring out my phone right now, y’all have to stay here and do ten extra laps around the auditorium. ‘ We all looked at each other, then Heidi started laughing. I swear I thought my cheeks were burning that time because I was so scared for her.” Jan reached out her hand and placed it above Heidi’s who gently caressed it back. “We were all trying to stop Heidi from laughing until she pointed to the metal box Widow was holding back then. I swear she was so scary but it was so funny watching her get mad at us for that.”

The whole table started to burst into loud cackles as they listened to what Jan shared to them. They didn’t even notice Gigi excusing herself as she half-ran towards the exit with her phone in her hand, hurrying towards a much quieter place.

She reached the outside of the building, standing beside a small tree as she answered the call from someone. She talked for a few minutes before she turned back aiming for the door until a figure at the corner of her eyes caught her attention. She was wearing sparkly silver jacket and some tight leather pants, paired with black boots which was hard to miss. In the middle of her finger was a thin stick of cigarette, its smoke fuming into the air. Gigi was supposed to ignore it and go back to her friends when she heard, “Hey.”

She was stopped on her tracks, her mind wandering aimlessly as she looked down at her phone. She inhaled a deep breath, fixing the strands of hair falling onto her face, before glancing to the direction of the voice. “Oh hi.”

“I just came out to get some fresh air. Are they all having fun inside? Uhm, do you want some?” Crystal offered her a stick which Gigi politely refused.

“You know I don’t smoke.” Gigi glided towards where Crystal was, leaning her side against a column.

“Oh yeah, Ms. Goode. I remember that.” The smaller girl exhaled a chuckle as she shook her head before taking a puff of her stick.

“I thought you stopped.” It came out more like a statement rather than question as Gigi focused her eyes on her shoe, her right foot rocking back and forth as she waited for a reply.

“There are just some things that are harder to _quit_.”

Silence enveloped the atmosphere as they both slowly realize what Crystal’s words meant. It had been a really long time, years even, since they have been left alone with just each other’s company. The first time they met were similar to their situation now, awkward, back in the first party they attended together but things quickly changed between the two. They grew close together, comfortable with each other’s’ presence. They were friends, to say the least, always looking out for each other, searching for one another when times of need. However, they seemed to be back to square one.

They both were caught off guard when they heard some footsteps towards their spot. Crystal then felt a pair of long arms hovering over her shoulder, wrapping her into a back hug. “There you are. I’ve been looking all over for you. We’re about to start performing again. You should go back inside,” said the person behind her.


	4. Here's To Never Growing Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for patiently waiting for the updates. It’s still going to be slow for now but I’m trying my best to be quick with it. Thank you!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic and leave me your thoughts!!

“Oh Gigi, you’re here too. What’s up with you? I watched your show back then in Chicago with Crystal and Lux and you are as graceful as always. Right, Crys?” The dark-haired girl, Daya, complimented Gigi as she dropped her hands to the side before fixing Crystal’s crooked jacket on top of her shoulder.

“Yeah” was the only thing that came out of Crystal’s lips as she stubbed out the cigarette on her hand before throwing it to a nearby trash bin.

Gigi looked at the two and gave them her kind smile wordlessly. She and Daya were not the closest in the bunch but they were at least civil with one another. It had been like that ever since they all first met and the two were comfortable with the silence they both shared. No one questioned it though since they would at least talk from time to time when they met with the group. They were not just the ones who had time nor made time to hang out outside their crew with just the two of them.

“The program’s about to start in a few minutes. See you inside?” Daya hooked her arm over Crystal’s as she waved the blonde goodbye before heading inside with the blue-haired girl.

Gigi’s eyes were locked on the back of the girl wearing the shimmering jacket, watching as she walked away with the vocalist. She let out a gloomy exhale as her head dropped, looking at the floor beneath her. She checked her phone one more time, looking at her contacts list until she reached the letter C. Her thumb hovered over a specific name before she pressed the lock button and proceeded back to the event hall.

“Where have you been, Geege? I didn’t even notice that you went outside.” Jan asked as the taller blonde sat beside her. She grabbed her glass of water and took a sip, putting her phone on top of the table before turning to Jan.

“I got a call and answered it outside. Was I gone for too long?”

“Don’t think so. Who was the call from? Is it from someone special?” Jan muttered in a singsong-y voice as she nudged the girl beside her.

“I don’t have someone special.” Gigi matched her with a singsong-y tune as well, gaining a giggle from the smaller blonde.

“Not yet…” She teased as she fed herself some fries from her plate. “Anyway, I saw Crystal and Daya coming from where you came from. Were you with them?” The smaller blonde pointed her chin towards the entrance where Gigi walked through after she got some fresh air outside. She nodded her head as she stuff her mouth with some food, mirroring her friend’s action.

“Oh. I thought you two had the chance to talk,” said Jan. It had been a long time since the two had a time just their own or even just talk privately. After their high school graduation, most of them parted ways and only got to talk during special occasions. Gigi and Crystal were never given a chance during those special occasions to have a decent conversation. The blonde was somehow relieve that the skater girl even tried to have a small talk with her during their short moment outside the building, away from their friends. If it wasn’t cut off by Daya, Gigi thought she might have gotten out the courage to discuss things with the other girl. But the odds wasn’t in their favour that night… Or so she thought.

Her train of thoughts were broken when Daegen tapped her in the shoulder, before she wrapped her fingers around her petite wrist, pulling her to follow her. She was led onto the dance floor in the middle of the area, in front of the stage. It was now full of people, drinks in their hand, as they all gathered to dance to the song being played by the live band. As a privilege of knowing the band playing, the group of girls stood in front to show support to their vocalist friend. Gigi stood beside her friends who excitedly scream as if they were in a concert.

She didn’t even notice the program starting nor heard the host say his greetings. She was too preoccupied with her thoughts, especially with her missed chance with the sapphire-haired girl just a few moments ago. Questions clouded her mind about what she would say to the girl or how she was going to bring up the topic that had been bothering her all these years.

As if at war, her thoughts and the blasting music coming from the speakers were battling on Gigi’s mind, trying to dominate each other. They were all screaming inside her head as regret started to consume her. She felt dismay that she didn’t communicate immediately nor say the things she really wanted to say. It was all the things that she tried to suppress all these years, coming back to her as she saw Crystal once more. The image of Crystal in front of the stage, staring right back at Daya as she perform didn’t help Gigi at all. The tall blonde just stood there, motionlessly, as she watched her watch the other lady. There was a slight pinch felt on her chest, some sensation at the pit of her stomach that she can’t explain and tried her best to ignore.

Her body was being shook as her friends cheered louder when Daya called their group. “I dedicate this next song to my girlfriends! I love you all!”

The instruments started playing one by one, the drummer focusing on the beats, swishing and throwing his ginger locks back as he played the drum, some girls screaming at his beauty, the bassist strumming the bass guitar, looking at a random guy from the audience and giving him a wink which earned another loud shriek from the random guy’s group of friends, the one playing the keyboard locked her eyes at the instrument but would time to time glance at the audience, as the vocalist started singing.

[cue Here’s To Never Growing Up by Avril Lavigne]

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_

_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_

_I got a bottle of whatever, but it's gotten us drunk_

_Singing here's to never growing up~_

The bunch of girls were singing along to Daya’s song, slightly jumping up and down as they rocked with the vocalist. They knew all the lyrics of the song as they were fully supporting their friend’s career throughout the years. It wasn’t as if they were forced to do it just because Daya was their friend and she was part of the band but it was due to their unspoken love for one another. They were really there for each other throughout the years even though they were miles apart.

The smaller blonde, Jan, was beside Heidi at the left part of the stage when she glanced to her right and saw the Persian girl looking down at her phone, probably checking up emails from her clients. She approached her slowly, taking her device away before leaning close to her ear to speak. “Since when do we work when we’re out in a party? Come on, have fun!”

“Well, I had a lot of unfinished work at home and this client has been bugging me all weekend.” Jackie responded, her face close to Jan as she whispered loudly over the music.

“Come on, it’s the weekend. Why are you letting them bother you? You should’ve closed your emails and left your laptop alone over the weekend. Get yourself some rest, girl!”

“Bu-“

“No buts. Come on, tonight is your off-night. You are free to do whatever you want. You, more than anyone in the world, deserve it.” Jan threw her hands to the air as she bopped to the band playing.

Jackie shook her head with a foolish grin on her face as she glanced at Jan standing beside her, lip syncing along the lyrics that the band was performing. She traced her face on her forehead, down to the slope of her nose, to her plump nude lips that were forming the words from the song. Looking at Jan kicked some unnamed yet eerily familiar feeling on her chest. She was caught off guard when the blonde beside her gave her a slight nudge, bumping her shoulder into her as she signaled her to just let loose and have fun.

The Persian swayed her head quickly as if trying to shake off the thoughts running in her mind. She wrapped an arm around Jan’s waist, pulling her closer to her as she threw her fist to the beat of the song, letting the melody flow through her, following the advice of the girl beside her.

_Monday After the High School Party, 2009_

The school’s dance troupe assembled at the dance studio near the gymnasium during their free period as they focused on their dance rehearsal for the upcoming dance competition. They were all still waiting for the choreographer to arrive and so they all grouped with their friends and did some warm-ups.

Widow, Jan, Heidi, and Gigi occupied the front corner of the room near the mirrors as they helped each other stretch their muscles to get ready with their rehearsals. It was the first time they met again after the party they attended last Friday night as well as the small one they had by the cliff with their new group of friends.

“Am I the only one who was reprimanded by my mother for staying up too late? I mean I informed her but she still got mad at me. Oh, poor Heidi.” The curly-haired girl dramatically said, placing a palm on her chest as she acted feeling bad for herself. The girls laughed at her, Jan even throwing her towel at her jokingly.

“My dad thought I was with a guy that’s why I went home late.” Jan rolled her eyes before glancing at her reflection on the mirror, fixing her blonde hair and tying it up into a high ponytail.

“What guy? You and a guy? I didn’t know miracles are real. Unless we consider Jackie a guy but that is very unlikely.”

“Excuse me, Ms. Drama Queen. I can get a guy if I want to. And, what’s wrong with Jackie? She seems great. I like being around her.” Jan shot her a playful look. Gigi’s giggle was silently heard from their corner as she watched her two friends banter against each other.

Heidi shrugged. “Well, I saw her earlier talking to this guy from our Math class. She seems to be flirting real well with him. They look cute together.” Unknowingly to Jan, her bottom lip slightly pushed forward into a pout after hearing what her friend mentioned.

“But seriously, I didn’t expect to have that much fun last weekend.” The shorter blonde commented, sitting down on the floor to stretch her legs.

“You sure did, Jan. The small tree by the cliff didn’t though.” Widow chimed in, helping Jan by slightly pushing her back closer to the floor.

“Oh gosh, I do remember that. Poor Jackie, she had to be the one to hold your hair back.” The curly-haired girl mentioned. “Hey, do you remember when you were screaming at this twig because you almost tripped?”

“Wait what? That’s funny.” The taller blonde held on to her tummy as she laughed at what Heidi shared, pausing to look at Jan and then continued on giggling louder.

“You didn’t see that? Where were you that time?” Widow asked as she stood up and helped the shorter blonde up as well.

“She was with that blue-haired skater girl.” Heidi said, nudging an elbow to Gigi.

The taller blonde’s eyebrows furrowed as she turn to look at Heidi. “Is that what Crystal’s nickname is?”

“Apparently. As I have heard around. I’m surprised you didn’t know. You two seem close though.”

Gigi’s face lit up a bit, a smile forming at the corner of her lips as she was reminded of that night. “She seems nice. She let me use her jacket because it was too cold. Didn’t you notice it was quite cooler than the other nights now?”

Her friends went quiet for a second before shaking their head. They all looked at the ballerina, concern surrounding the atmosphere around the four young girls.

“Hm? Is something wrong? Why are you all looking at me like that?” Gigi was faced with a worried look from Jan, a stern face from Widow and a tap on the arm from Heidi. She tilted her head to the side in confusion, trying to calculate her friends’ reaction.

“I’ve heard she’s always been caught in trouble ever since 7th grade.” Heidi was the first to speak up after a few seconds of silence.

“Did she offer you her cigarette? Did she give you anything other than the jacket?” Jan added, holding Gigi by her arms carefully.

Heidi chimed in, adding another comment about the sapphire-haired girl. “I heard she is always caught sleeping in class like she doesn’t even care. Plus her hair is quite weird.”

“What we mean is that… just be careful around her. She looks tough and is always in trouble. We just want you to be safe.” Their leader clarified, offering a kind smile towards Gigi’s direction. “I do think her friends are really good people. I’m just not sure about this one. Just be careful.”

“But I told you, she’s nice. She didn’t pressure me to use her cigarette. Don’t you worry, I can take care of myself. Plus she’s not as hard and tough as she appears to be.” A small pout pushed on Gigi’s lips as she remembered the thoughtful girl she met last Friday night. She was getting worried because of her friends’ warnings against the girl. It was consuming her thoughts, making her curious yet cautious of who Crystal really was. Gigi valued her friends’ words so much that she couldn’t take it off her mind. It didn’t help when Lux came into their rehearsal, holding a huge notebook. She was once reminded of Lux’ unusual and odd friend.

At lunch, the dancers sat by the middle of the cafeteria. Gigi, Jan, Heidi and Widow were eating and chatting with each other when a tray dropped on top of the table followed by a bunch of girls sitting beside them on any seat they found vacant. The taller blonde looked up in surprise to see the sapphire-haired girl sitting across from her. They exchanged a small smile before Gigi looked away as she remembered her friends’ warning. She looked down on her food and continued to eat in silence.

“Hey bitches. How was your weekend?” Daegen said as she sat beside Heidi, putting her bag of food down.

“I wasn’t able to move the whole weekend. Our small party was awesome.” Crystal added.

The Persian girl stood by the edge of the table, clearing her throat. “What my friends meant was to ask if we can sit with you all today for lunch.” She met Jan’s eyes who motioned for her to take the seat beside her.

“Yes, of course! How have you been? Girl, that was a fun weekend. Thanks to you guys.” Widow complimented as she offered her juice box towards Lux when she noticed she was just eating a few slices of apples.

“Wait, where’s Daya?” The shorter blonde looked up to search for their other dark-haired friend who was nowhere in sight.

Crystal put down her phone and announced to the group. “Daya’s running late. She’s still with her band. They’re not yet done practicing.”

“Has she eaten anything? Earlier, I saw her running on the corridors because she was late for class.”

“I’ll bring her food later.” Crystal mentioned before she focused on her food. She glanced at the blonde girl in front of her, shoving her plate of cheese fries which she gratefully denied with a “thanks.” The blue-haired teenager just shrugged before offering it to the group.

Their table went silent as the team of football players passed by. A dark blond teenager muttered a small hi and gave a wave with his hand as he saw the blonde ballerina. Gigi looked up in silence before giving him a wave in return. Meanwhile, Daegen’s ex paused for a bit to talk to the pink-haired teenager but the girl was just looking at her friends and continued with her food in peace. When the guy walked away, Lux noticed Daegen rolling her eyes, letting out a soft giggle.

“Fuck him.” The pink-haired teenager muttered under her breath as she squeezed onto her sandwich a little too hard, the ingredients spilling slightly onto the table.

“Did he contact you after the party?” Heidi asked, patting her on the back.

“He tried but the damage had already been done. Plus, I don’t deserve that piece of shit.” The table echoed yeahs and cheers for their broken-hearted friend.

“Anyway, who was the Gigi?” Lux said, clasping her hands and resting her elbows on top of the table as she reminded her of the guy who approached them.

“Wait. Isn’t that Eli, the quarterback who accidentally flashed us with his gorgeous abs last football match?” Daegen asked, putting her phone down as she shoved some of her burger inside her mouth. Gigi nodded slowly, trying to remember that incident. “Wow. Didn’t know you’re friends with him. Is he single? Do you know his number?”

“So what happened to ‘I’ll focus with myself, no dating, and self-love first’? All gone?” Heidi’s comment gained loud chuckles from the group.

They all continued with their lunch, chatting a bit more about their weekends and their earlier classes.

A few minutes before lunch was over, Jackie pulled out a small box from her bag. Lux, Daegen, and Crystal’s eyes brightened up as they saw what Jackie brought out.

“What’s that?” asked Jan as she pointed out to the small box on Jackie’s hands beside her.

“Well, it’s nearing Christmas and ever since first year, we’ve been picking names to exchange gifts with. Well, other than the small gifts we make each other every year. Do you girls want to join us? The more, the merrier!” The Persian girl exclaimed as she nudged Lux to get a paper to write down the names of the rest of the group.

“That would be fun!” The shorter blonde beside her clasped her hands together in glee as she watched Lux write down their names.

“So, we’re just exchanging gifts? Do we have to give a wish list or anything to the person who picked our name?” Heidi tilted her head to the side, curious at how their small Christmas even took place.

Lux chimed in. “Every year, we have a theme. Last year it was something sparkly. I got this one.” She pointed on the clip on her hair, a butterfly-shaped accessory surrounded by shiny glitter.

“What is this year’s theme then?” It was the first time they heard Gigi’s voice for that day, earning some surprised looks from the new friends.

“You talk? I didn’t know you have a voice.” Daegen commented, earning laughs from their table. Gigi giggled alongside with them. “I must still be drunk then.”

“This year we were thinking of something colorful or snuggly. Which one would you girls prefer?” Jackie turned to look at Widow, anticipating her to answer for her group. The dance captain looked around her friends before answering.

“Something colorful seems cute. Let’s have that for this year.”

“Colorful it is! Okay, thank you Lux.” Jackie shook the small box in her hands after the shorter girl put in the names of the members of their group. She opened the lid and passed down the box, watching her friends get excited for picking up names for their exchange gift. “Okay, I suppose this extra paper here is for Daya. Crystal, give this to her later. And I hope no one got their own name. Check your papers.”

Everyone checked the small piece of paper on their fingers, doing it discreetly while trying to hide it from the person sitting next to them. Eyes were shot across the table as they glanced at the person they picked.

Crystal opened the small piece of paper in her hand before folding it again. She glanced at another paper in front of her, the one who will have Daya as their Secret Santa. She secretly opened it up under the table. A small smile crept on her face before she kept her piece of paper inside her pocket. She looked at Daya’s paper once more before keeping it on her notebook, attaching it at the back with a tiny paper clip.

The name of the girl who now had the sapphire-haired girl as her Secret Santa was none other than Gigi.


	5. Partners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are still slow but thank you really for waiting. I’m sorry. I'm doing my best to write something at least everyday so I can make a whole chapter.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic and leave me your thoughts!!

The whole class was slowly coming inside their classroom by the second floor of the building. The students’ noises surrounded the floor, some were walking by the halls with their friends and chatting on their way to their rooms, there were a few who rushed around with their projects for their subject, some were chilling as they gathered on their friends’ table and giggled about boys and celebrities. At the back of the room, there were a few boys tossing their football around, mindlessly playing and not thinking of the students around them that they may hit with their ball. It was utter chaos.

“See you later.” A cheery voice bid goodbye to her friend as she and her group walked towards their classroom. A tall blonde girl appeared on the door, hugging her books close to her chest as she entered the small yet crowded classroom. She made her way to her seat by the second row in the middle of the class. She settled her books on top of her table and fixed her place as she readied herself for class. She was minding her own business when she felt a light object hit her shoulder, almost missing the back of her head. She looked at the direction where it came from and saw a bright-haired girl with a nose ring.

“Crystal!” The girl stood up from her seat and walked to the back of the classroom where her newly-found friend sat. She settled on the seat in front of her, facing her and resting her chin on the back of the chair. “So this is why you are familiar.”

“What do you mean?” The sapphire-haired girl brushed her fingers through her hair as she rested her back and slouching slightly on her seat.

“I mean when I saw you last Friday, I knew I met you somewhere.”

“I’m surprised you even notice me.” The two shared a laugh as they both glanced at the door, waiting for their teacher.

“Barely did I. You’re always sleeping here. Tsk.” Gigi shook her head jokingly as she looked at the other girl. “Better not sleep today. You have to listen to Ms. Visage.”

Crystal smiled as she noticed the other talking much more than she was used to, especially after the lunch they shared yesterday. It was something she was getting confused still, the other’s varying personality. Sometimes, she was talkative while most of the time, she appeared to be shy. She was enjoying this kind of Gigi though, the one who was willing to continue a conversation rather than the girl who was silently playing with her cup while staring at the horizon. She looked at her and muttered, “Maybe I do have a reason not to sleep anymore.”

Their conversation was interrupted when they noticed the other students hurried back to their seats as their teacher made her way towards their classroom. Gigi quickly stood up, flashing a soft smile towards her new friend, before she walked to her seat in the middle of the classroom. Crystal had her eyes on her back as she moved to her seat, the corners of her lips slowly forming a happy curve. She continued sitting upright, which wasn’t what her usual routine was when the teacher arrives to class. She would either be caught sleeping or looking down on her notebook and doodling. Well, not this time.

“So good morning, class. Today, I’ll discuss with you your upcoming project. I am fully aware you all are looking forward to a free winter break and that is why I am giving this as early as now. You have to create a book report and prepare a presentation. It’s not just you reading your book report in class but you and your partner must create a movie poster about the book you will be assigned to. Use your creative minds to portray what the story is about in your posters.”

A student raised his hand, making Ms. Visage sigh before continuing, “Yes, Mark. This project is to be done with a pair. You get the freedom to choose your partner. Now, go find a partner and sit with them for the rest of the class to discuss your plans.”

The classroom was surrounded with loud chatters as most stood up and looked for their partner. Most of them paired up with their friends, some were having a small discord at the corner because they were three in a group and were deciding who would be partners with who.

The blonde was about to approach her seatmate when her classmate stood up and went to sit with her boyfriend. She bit her lower lip as she looked around the classroom, building up courage to ask a classmate to be her project partner. She was surprised when she heard a notebook dropped on the table beside her before a figure sat down on her seatmate’s chair.

“Partners?” The skater girl offered her a kind smile, holding her hand out for her as Gigi accepted the proposal and shook Crystal’s hand. They all waited for the class to settle down, the blonde taking down some notes on her notebook for their upcoming project. “I wonder which book we will be getting.”

The Literature teacher walked around the room to each pair, making them pick a piece of paper from a small jar. It contained the book they would be assigned to for the project. Crystal nodded at Gigi, signaling her to be the one to pick a paper for their pair.

“We have The Great Gatsby.” The blonde pushed the small piece of paper to the other girl which she kept inside her pocket. Gigi wrote it down on her notebook before she turned to Crystal. “So when are you planning to start on this project?”

“Are you free after class? I am also planning to buy some art supplies by the mall. Maybe we can talk about it.” The taller girl tapped her fingers on top of her desk before nodding.

“Okay, I’ll see you later then. I have to pass by the library to borrow a copy of the book.”

“Wait for me there then, 4 in the afternoon?”

The day was getting slower as the sapphire-haired girl kept looking at her watch, waiting for the bell to ring as she could hurry towards the library to wait for the other girl. She was in her last class for the day. As per usual, she was not listening in class and instead was looking down on her phone, texting Daya.

 **_Daya_ ** _: Bio teacher dismissed us early. See u later?_

 **_Crystal_ ** _: Cant watch your practice today. Going to the mall. : )_

 **_Daya_ ** _: Aw. : ( Ok. See u tom._

 **_Crystal_ ** _: Good luck and have fun! U’ll rock it, for sure._

As the bell rang, the teenager immediately got up and hurried to her locker to return some of her notebooks before getting her things as she walked straight to the library. She sat by the bench outside, glancing at the door from time to time, waiting for the tall blonde.

It took a few minutes before she saw someone open the door of the library, a pair of students making their way out.

“I’ll see you later, Geege.” A low voice spoke before he bid goodbye to her friend. Crystal’s eyebrows jerked as she watched the tall masculine figure walk away.

“Oh hey, Crystal!” The blonde walked towards the bench where her friend was sitting on. She had some books in her hand which she put inside her bag beside the sapphire-haired girl.

“Who was that?”

“Eli.” The guy was attractive, with his blond hair styled into a clean pompadour, his prominent chiseled jaw paired with his sky blue eyes that surely would make any person have a second look back at him. Crystal felt a slight, unknown feeling at the pit of her stomach as she watched the girl in front of her fix her books. All that escaped her mouth was a soft “oh.”

“We are gonna be quick at the mall, right? He promised to buy me dinner later so I’ll just meet him there at 6. Maybe you could join us, if you’re free.” The girl squinted her eyes before glancing at her wrist watch.

“I don’t think I can join you. We should get going if you wanna make it on time for your dinner with _Eli_.” She had no idea why she emphasized on saying the guy’s name which the other girl didn’t even notice. They walked together side by side towards the school’s gate, heading to the mall nearby.

The pair first went to the supplies store, their conversation still full of their plans for their project. Crystal was surprised to see Gigi getting excited with it, laughing as the taller girl showed her a list of the materials that they would be getting from the art supplies shop. Seeing the excitement in the girl’s eyes made her captivated by the dedication Gigi was putting in their project. At first, Crystal was nervous to be working with her, even if she was the one who asked her to be her partner. But as they continued working on their plan, she got more and more excited, not just to do the work but also to be with the ballerina.

After buying all the things they needed, the two went out of the art supplies store with bags in hand. They took a stroll around the mall, looking at the different store windows when something caught Gigi’s eyes. She wrapped her arm around the skater girl before pulling her inside a small bookstore. “Come with me.”

“Hold your horses, Gee. We have a lot of time left.” Crystal chuckled as she let the taller girl pull her inside the shop. They walked around, picking up a few books and scanning them.

“I need to find Jac- I mean, I need to find a gift for Christmas.” Her eyes quickly skimmed over the book titles, looking for the perfect present for their exchange gift. “Maybe something like empowerment or I don’t know… what do editors like? Hmm, fine. I think you know already who I’m talking about. So what do you think Jackie will like?”

“Jackie? Well lately she’s been liking detective cases. Like Sherlock Holmes type of books. I think they have something like that around here.” Crystal walked around to the thriller books, looking at the books to help her friend. She glanced over the shelves to look at Gigi who was too focused into finding the best gift for her new friend. The serious look on the ballerina’s face made her crack a smile which she quickly shook off. She called Gigi’s attention, pointing at a shelf full of writing pads. “Or maybe not necessarily a book? You can get her one of those planners. She loves those.”

“How about you? Have you bought a gift for the Secret Santa?” Her eyes were locked at the bookshelves as she spoke with Crystal.

“Not yet really.”

“Oh. Good luck with that, Crystal.” The taller girl held a book close to her face as she read the synopsis at the back before shaking her head and putting it back to the shelf.

Crystal walked to a different shelf, scanning the range of books before her eyes, smiling slightly as her eyes caught the girl with her. The sound of her soft voice saying her name echoed inside her mind. There was just a weird feeling she can’t explain as she looked at her. All she knew for now was that she’s enjoying her company. She continued walking around, seeing a book entitled Denial. She picked up before walking up to the in front of Gigi, standing on the other side. “Hey. I have a question for you.”

“Mhm?” The other girl didn’t look up to where Crystal was, her eyes still glancing over the books.

“I didn’t know we can also find Denial River here. I thought it’s just in Egypt.” The taller girl jerked an eyebrow while Crystal was trying to hide the laughter she has been holding in as she showed the book to the other girl. Gigi looked up and rolled her eyes, a snicker escaping her lips.

“You are so funny, ha ha Crystal.”

Crystal picked another book with a green leaf on it as a cover. She put it beside her face, showing a small pout. “Aww. Should I just leaf you alone?”

The taller girl looked around and her eyes lit up as she saw two books. She pulled it out of the shelf, showing it one by one as she replied to the skater girl. “Hey, donut dare leave me yet. We have a lot to taco ‘bout.”

“Wow, Gee. You’re catching up.” Crystal followed Gigi to the shelves with foods, laughing as she got another book to show to her. “I didn’t know you’re good at this. You’re a latte fun to talk with. But you’ve got muffin on me.” The shorter girl showed a book about coffee shops with the pastry and a cup of coffee on the cover, the other girl covering her mouth as she tried to conceal her giggles.

The ballerina picked up a book about cheese, smiling as she showed it to Crystal. “Don’t you know it? I’m actually gouda this.”

The two continued exchanging puns, their laughter echoing through the small corner of the bookstore they were in. Crystal was getting lost as she watched the other laugh at her jokes. She enjoyed the sound of her giggles, making her smile as she watch the taller girl cover her laughs and scrambling to find a comeback for her puns.

“I seriously didn’t expect you to be this _punny,_ Crystal. Well, pun intended.” The pair couldn’t stop laughing as they made their way to the cashier to pay for the colorful journal notebook alongside a short mystery book Gigi got for their exchange gift.

Crystal followed along, standing beside her as she watch the taller girl pay. She saw her take out a colorful yet worn out coin purse. “Wow, that wallet looks nice.”

“Thanks. I made this back in middle school for a project. It’s quite old and dirty already, I know.” She offered her a smile as she took the bag with her purchased items. “Shall we get going?”

The two were about to go out of the store when Gigi felt her phone ringing inside her bag. Crystal took the bag from her to help her out as she answered the call. She followed the taller girl as she walked out of the story, talking on her phone. The shorter girl glanced at her wrist watch and noticed the time. _7:04 pm_

“Oh my, I completely forgot about Eli! I didn’t notice him calling me.” Gigi showed her phone screen to Crystal, reading 3 missed calls from the guy she was supposed to have dinner with. “He said he went to his teammates instead because they have a quick meeting.”

The skater girl wanted to feel bad for Gigi missing her dinner _date_ with the tall athlete but she couldn’t understand the hint of happiness inside her mind when she realized Gigi spent time with her instead. She shook her head, trying to get rid of the thought as she followed the taller girl towards the exit. “I think we should head home. I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

“Yup! Text me when you arrive home safe. See you!” Gigi waved her goodbye after she got the bag from Crystal, flashing her sweet smile as she walked towards the bus stop. The shorter girl couldn’t stop herself from smiling as she fixed the bags in her hand and tried to fit them inside her backpack, taking her skateboard and skated her way home. Whatever it was that was building inside her chest for the ballerina was giving her warmth through that winter night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, maybe I went too far with the puns but I like puns, please bear with me. Hahahaha. 
> 
> I just find them cute with those puns. Okay bye! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. Leave down your thoughts. :"> :">


	6. Prettiest Blonde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are still slow but thank you really for waiting. While waiting you can also read some of my other fics. I hope you’ll like them too!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic and leave me your thoughts!!

“Let’s do it again!” Widow’s firm voice echoed across the auditorium as the dance troupe froze on their spots, sighing before they walked back to their first blockings to start the dance routine.

There was only a month until their upcoming competition and the dance captain was getting extra worried for because of their unfinished routine. It was a Saturday and the dance troupe decided to schedule their morning for rehearsals. Lunch time was almost near and everyone was getting extremely tired but there was no backing up. They had to accomplish at least one of their agenda from today and Widow was getting stricter at the moment.

“Jan, show them how to do the step. Please, just please, watch Jan carefully and follow. Come on!”

Jan stood in the middle of the stage, in front of everyone else, as Widow played the music for their dance routine. The shorter blonde danced gracefully along the song, not missing a single beat. Her face was full of expression, perfectly matched with the emotions expressed by the song. Once the music was stopped, she immediately went back to where Heidi was, standing beside her as they all readied themselves for another round of dancing.

Widow was tapping her foot to the beat as she intensely scrutinized each and every one of the team, making sure everyone was on point and the whole team was dancing flawlessly. “Gigi, what are you doing?”

The door at the back of the auditorium suddenly opened as groups of friends flocked together inside, running to the front of the stage.

“We’re here, bitches” The voice of the pink-haired girl resonated across the almost-empty room as her friends followed her to the front, bags and bottles in hand. They settled on the front seats, waving at their friends.

The dance captain stopped the music booming, putting her phone down before looking at her team. “Okay, let’s have a short break. But after this, I want to see you all doing it perfectly. Jan, please help Gigi follow. She’s getting lost.” She clapped her hand to signal their rest, the dancers walking to different directions to get their water bottles and freshen up. Meanwhile, the taller blonde had her shoulders dropped down as she walked towards her friend, the latter patting her back gently to comfort her.

“I’ll teach you later, Geege. We’ll take a break first.”

The four girls headed to where their newly-arrived friends were, plunging on the empty seats as they all caught their breaths. Jan was wiping her face with her purple towel when she felt a cold object touching the back of her neck. She jumped slightly at the touch, before she looked at the direction where the coldness came from. She saw her Persian friend holding up a bottle of blue Gatorade towards her direction, a smile painted on her pretty face.

“You surprised me!” The shorter blonde hit her friend lightly with the towel, smiling as she kept on looking at the bottle then back to her friend’s face then to the bottle again. “What’s this for? Is this for me?”

“Actually, this is mine. I’m just making you crave and want Gatorade but I’ll never give this to you.” The brunette jokingly replied, hugging the icy bottle close to her. She watched the girl’s reaction in front of her turn into a frown, her shoulders slumping down as she turned away from Jackie. “Hey! I’m just kidding, Jan. This is for you.”

A light hint of pink rushed on Jan’s face as she looked at the bottle once again before turning to her friend. “Are you sure? I mean you didn’t have to. I can just go get myself some water from the water fountain outside. I brought a water tumbler with me anyway.” A foolish smile appeared on her face as she took the cold drink from her friend.

Jackie returned the smile, thinking about the moment she secretly bought the Gatorade bottle for Jan at the convenience store on their way to school when her friends invited her to watch the dance group’s rehearsals. It was just a spur of the moment, her seeing the bottle reminded her of her friend Jan and so she added water bottles for her friends, trying to be subtle but obviously giving an extra special drink for the shorter blonde. She looked around nervously, trying to see if anyone noticed her giving her a Gatorade instead of just the bottle of water.

“Thank you for this, Jackie.” The smile on their faces were not disappearing as Jan took a chug of her Gatorade. She closed the cap and put the bottle near her bag, turning to Jackie. “Why are you all here anyway? I didn’t know you all we-“

She was cut off by a loud chortle coming from the girl in front of her, her eyebrows wrinkling on her forehead as her lips turn into a pout. “What’s so funny? Hey, why are you laughing?”

The other tried to compose herself, obviously failing, as she tried to reply to Jan’s question. She pointed on her tongue, laughing louder as she watched the other girl’s face painted with confusion. “It’s hahaha… your tongue… blue.” She laughed in between her sentence, receiving another hit on the arm with the purple towel.

“I hate you.”

“Where did you get that Gatorade? I asked Crystal to buy me one but she said the store didn’t have any Gatorade in stock.” Heidi interrupted the two, her arms crossed in front of her chest as she eyed the bottle with the blue liquid beside Jan’s bag.

“I think that was the last bottle.” Jackie mentioned, her eyes darting at Heidi’s hand as she tried to snatch the bottle away. Jan was quick, holding it close to her.

“This is mine. You go buy yours later when you get home.” The Persian girl watched the blonde close to her getting protective of the drink she bought for her. She can’t help but smile again at the sight of Jan.

“You buy me one later when we get home.” Heidi said before she went back to where Widow was standing, offering her a water bottle that she got from Daegen’s bag.

Meanwhile, Gigi settled near where her bag was, getting her towel from the pocket and wiping her sweat. Crystal walked up to her and showed her a small smile as she put her bag beside hers.

“Wow, I can see that you’re all set for later, huh?” The ballerina eyed the packed bag that the blue-haired girl prepared with her.

“It’s safe to say that you’re not the only one excited for this project.”

“Hi, Gigi. Are you going somewhere later?” A taller, dark-haired girl followed Crystal to where she was standing with the taller blonde, putting an arm on top of the skater’s shoulder.

“Remember I told you Gee and I are partners for this Literature project? The one with Ms. Visage. We’ll start doing it later after their rehearsals.”

Daya let out a chuckle as she gave Gigi’s arm a light pat. “If I were you Gigi, I will keep an eye on the snacks. This one eats a lot. Sometimes, she can finish a whole bag in under ten minutes. I’m not even sure if she does the projects or just went there for the food.”

The small group shared laughter at the dark-haired girl’s comment, receiving a gentle hit on the stomach from Crystal. “Hey, that’s not true. I don’t eat that much.”

“Gigi, you can text me if she finishes all the snacks in your cupboard, okay?” The taller blonde giggled at what Daya told her, offering her a small smile as she quietly watched the two girls interact with each other. She saw taller girl pinch Crystal’s cheek, the other glaring at her jokingly.

“Daya, I’m sorry I can’t go to your practice today again.”

“No problem. I’m getting used to it anyway.” Daya showed a slight frown on her lips, Crystal laughing as she saw it, messing with her hair in front of her face. “I’m kidding. Come on.”

They all heard a few loud claps from the front of the stage near the speakers as the dance captain called their attention to resume the practice.

The rehearsals ensued, the bunch of girls watched their friends as they danced their hearts out and focused on their routine. They chatted amongst themselves, observing how graceful their friends were then after a while it turned to school stuff that they had to finish. They all busied themselves with talking while they wait for their friends to finish their dance practice. Among the five girls, Crystal was the only one not engaging in the conversation. She was silently sitting near the spot where hers and Gigi’s bags were, watching the ballerina as she strutted and twirled her way on the stage, doing her best to follow Jan’s advice from earlier. A honey-dipped smile was unwittingly painted on her face as her eyes were locked on the tall blonde’s figure. She was seeing the Gigi she was with back at the mall the other day, the confident and not-so-timid girl. She was fascinated at how standing on stage and just being there was enough for the ballerina’s stature to change, from her slumped shoulder and silent figure to this poised and flawless dancer.

Their eyes met a few times, Crystal feeling her heart beat on her throat every time Gigi caught her looking and watching. She scrambled inside her bag to get the borrowed book for their project and pretended to read a chapter of the story. However, she was still getting distracted by the vision in front of her.

It was past noon when the dance rehearsals were finished, the group of girlfriends gathering near the stage as they cleaned up, preparing to leave the auditorium. Jackie lifted some of the bags they brought from earlier, showing it to her friends. “We actually bought lunch for you all. Shall we go to the cafeteria?”

“I know a place.” Widow said as she picked up her gym bag and led them out of the auditorium. She helped Jackie with one of the bags she was carrying. The friends followed Widow to where she was leading them, chattering as they talked about their dance rehearsals.

Crystal, on the other hand, deviated from the pack as she made her pace slower to catch up with the tall blonde, walking beside her as she hung her backpack on her shoulder. “You were amazing upstage earlier, Gee. How do you do that thing again?” The shorter girl tried to imitate the twirl Gigi was doing in their routine which made the blonde giggle.

“That wasn’t half bad. It goes like this.” The pair shared a laugh as Gigi demonstrated the twirl to Crystal, who in return tried to mimic her moves. “Hm, I’ll show you later. Remind me.”

“How many chapters have you read anyway? I was trying to catch up on reading earlier during your rehearsals but I was getting distracted.” The skater girl mentioned as she looked down on her feet, watching her steps as she shook her head at the thought of the dancer’s graceful moves from the practice earlier.

“Distracted from what?” _From you._ “Oh no. Was the music too loud? We usually have them like that since it’s as close to the volume during the main competition.”

A smile crept on her face as she heard the hint of concern from the taller girl. It was paired with a flush of light pink appearing on the sapphire-haired girl’s cheeks. Gigi’s soft voice and kindness reminded her of the first night they met. It was one of the few nights someone showed concern towards her and it made her feel warm. “No, it’s fine. I am a few chapters in already.”

After a few minutes of walking, they finally reached the school’s football field. It was empty, no athletes or band members in sight. They settled on the bleachers, putting their bags down on the seats as they made a small irregular circle, facing each other. “We usually go here to eat and take some fresh air. Especially during weekends like this when there’s only a few to no people around.”

“Lucky day for us, it’s all ours.” Daegen commented as she brought out the food containers that they purchased earlier for the group.

“Thank you for this free lunch!” Jan’s cheerful voice resonated around their small spot as she stuffed her mouth with the delicious food their friends brought for them.

“It was actually Jackie’s idea to buy you all food. We were just supposed to ask you to have lunch with us.” The shorter blonde’s eyes darted towards the Persian girl as she flashed her a big smile. Jackie felt her cheeks heating up, her lips returning the grin that was on Jan’s face.

“Don’t think it’s free though. You gotta treat us lunch another time.” Daya jokingly shared, making the whole group laugh with her. They all ate their lunch together, babbling and gossiping with the whole group.

After their short gathering by the school’s field, the bunch of friends all went their separate ways as they go on with their day. Some headed home while others decided to visit the mall and look around. Gigi and Crystal went to the blonde’s place, as they have planned, so they could start with their literature project. They stayed inside Gigi’s room, the sapphire-haired girl looking around and exploring the bedroom the moment she first came in.

They took a few minutes of rest and just talking as they readied themselves for their project. Once they were all settled, Crystal took out the materials from her bag and Gigi showing her the notebook she wrote her plans with. The blonde explained her thoughts and ideas first, the other just looking and watching her as she spoke. She had finished the book already before it was even assigned to them but just watching the tall blonde talk and talk about it fascinated the skater girl. She observed the way her face lit up as she talked about the main character, her biting on the tip of her pen as she thought of more ideas to write down, the way she spoke greatly of her plans as if her words helped in making her thoughts come to life. She was mesmerized at how creative the other one was. Or so she thought that was the reason.

“Hey, are you listening, Ms. Crystal?” The skater girl was cut off of her thoughts as she felt the pen Gigi was holding just a few seconds ago land on her lap. She nodded, straightening her back to fix her posture.

“Yes yes, I am. But right now, I think it’s time for some break time.” Crystal buried her head on Gigi’s pillow as she tiredly lay down on her stomach on top of the bed, taking a sniff of the pillow the blonde use. She didn’t mean to take a whiff of the strawberry scent of her hair from the cushion. She immediately pulled it away as she became aware of what she was doing, looking at the taller blonde standing in front of her.

“Are you going to eat some more snacks? I really should text Daya and tell her you rummaged on our cupboard and consumed everything.” The ballerina teased the other girl, poking her waist as she placed herself beside her on top of the bed. The skater girl shot her a look, her lips pushed into a pout as she shook her head for the taller to not go with it. “Wait, where is my phone?”

“No!” Crystal whined, looking at the taller blonde beside her. She put an arm on top of her, acting as a shield to push her down in case she tried to stand up. “You know that’s not true. I only ate half the bag.”

“Mhm? I think my phone is just here somewhere. Is it on my pocket?” The other girl tried to stand up only to be pinned down by Crystal’s upper body as she laid down on her stomach. The two shared a laugh as they both fought with their strength, wiggling and shuffling on top of the bed.

Gigi froze under the sapphire-haired girl as she noticed her face a few inches closer to her own. The other girl quickly noticed it, pausing on her position as well. Silenced occupied the room as they both shared a few seconds looking into each other’s eyes. The skater girl was the one to pull away, sitting down hurriedly on the bed as she fixed her wrinkled shirt. She cleared her throat as she tried to ignore the noise banging on her chest. “Wait, where were we again?”

“I- I think we’re almost done with the plan. We just need to finish the whole book and finalized the poster.” The blonde spoke, her voice shaking a bit as she stood up, clearing up her table to pack away the notebooks and the materials. “Is it really okay for you to leave your materials here for a while?”

Crystal stood up and helped the taller girl organize the materials she brought for that day. “Yeah. I might just use them for some other stuff I do at home so it’s better to keep it safe here. Don’t worry, I’ll take them back after we finish the project. Is it fine with you?”

“Sure! Store away.” Gigi opened her drawer and took out two gift wrappers. She showed it to the skater girl, the other furrowing her eyebrows. “Help me. Which one do you think would suit Jackie more?”

“Do you really have to match the gift wrappers?” She shrugged before choosing a simpler wrapper covered in glitters.

“Well, of course! So she’ll love the gift inside more. I can’t wait for the party. Anyway, who did you pick?” Gigi kept the other wrapper inside her drawer as she left the one Crystal chose on top of her table. She turned to the shorter girl as she anticipated her answer. The other just winked at her, shaking her head. “What? Come on, tell me. You know mine.”

“It’s because you accidentally blurted it out. Not my fault.” She shrugged as she turned to walk back to Gigi’s bed. She plopped down on the soft mattress, hugging a pillow as she looked at the taller girl.

“That’s unfair. Please tell me. Come on.” The skater girl shook her head, determined not to confess that she got her for Secret Santa. “Give me a clue then.”

“Fine.” Crystal tapped her chin as she stared at the other girl who was waiting for her reply. She thought hard of the ‘clue’ she was going to tell her without admitting that it was actually her. The shorter girl’s face brightened up as she thought of the perfect hint to give her. “She’s blonde.”

“Blonde?” Gigi walked towards her bed, sitting beside Crystal as she put a pillow on top of her lap, thinking hard. “We have three blondes in the group, right? Lux, Jan, and I are blondes. Gimme more clue.”

“She’s the _prettiest_ blonde of the group.” She almost whispered the word ‘prettiest’ as she didn’t want the blonde in front of her to notice her pink face and the softness of her voice as she talked about her.

“Prettiest? It has got to be Lux. Oh my gosh!” The ballerina covered her mouth as she gasped, a realization hitting her. “You called her the prettiest… does it mean…” She trailed off, wiggling her eyebrows to the girl in front of her suggestively.

“What?”

“You have a crush on Lux!”

“What?!”

“You said she’s the prettiest among the group. The way you said it, it sounded like you adore her. Oh my gosh. Are we going to have another couple forming other than Jan and Jackie?” She clasped her hands under her chin as she smiled endearingly towards the blue-haired girl.

Crystal uttered her third consecutive “What?!”

“N-nothing. But back to you and Lux, since when? Does she know you have feelings for her?” She poked the other girl’s arm, signaling her to tell her more about her non-existent romantic feelings toward their blonde friend.

“I don’t have a crush on her. I didn’t even tell you if you’re correct or not, Gee. And I never will, until that person receives my gift for them. And what did you say about Jan and Jackie?”

Gigi squinted her eyes as she looked at Crystal, flinging her two fingers back and forth to the other girl and her own eyes, motioning a ‘my eyes are on you’ gesture. “I’m gonna be watching you when we have our lunches. I’ll know it before Christmas.”

The skater girl chuckled as she watch Gigi’s determination to identify who she picked for the exchange party. Her mind was running wildly while at the same time relieved. It was running with thoughts about how to not let Gigi notice that she was her Secret Santa, running wildly at the sight of the girl next to her, serious to know who Crystal picked. It was full of thoughts again as she remembered their little moment earlier. Simultaneously, it was calm. Somehow thankful because of the thought that Gigi didn’t even mentioned her own name, relieved that she had no idea that the skater girl in her room alone with her thought she was the prettiest among the bunch.


End file.
